Hell and Heaven
by I love Malfoy as a ferret
Summary: Seto and Joey are forced to live together at Seto’s house for one week. Will it bring them threw hell and back or will the experience be pure heaven. SetoxJoey. My first lemon. Updated!
1. Chapter 1: The perfect punishment

Summary: Seto and Joey are forced to live together at Seto's house for one week. Will it bring them threw hell and back or will the experience be pure heaven

Title: Hell and Heaven

By: I love Malfoy as a ferret

A/n: I hope you really like this story and it is my first lemon story so please be gentle with me when you review. And please remember that this is a SetoxJoey pairing so if you no likey, you no read it.

Chapter one: The Teachers

It was a normal Friday morning at Tokyo High School (total forgot what the name of the school was), as always Joey Wheeler had just gotten into a fight with non other then our rich pretty boy, Seto Kaiba, while in there homeroom.

"You want to make something of it you jack ass", Joey said as he swung his fists towards Seto's face and hitting him square in the jaw

"Yes, I would like to make something of it you mutt" Seto said as he wiped the blood of his mouth and hit Joey in the nose and sent him to the ground. Seto walked over to him and leaned over, "Ha, bet that you little shrimp" Seto said laughing.

"Oh, I am so going to get you for this" Joey said getting up and just before he could hit Seto again two teacher's appeared and grabbed both of them, dragging them out the door and down the hall way.

(The Principals office)

"GRRRRRRRRRR, I am tired of you two always fighting" Mr. Yamato yelled as he stared at both the teen's who where sitting right in front of his desk for the 4th time this week, "This is the 4th time this week that you both have gotten into a fight with one another. Now I want this to stop" he said as he got out of his chair and walked out from behind his desk.

"Now, me and Mrs. Allston" he said as he pointed to a lady in the corner of the room, "Have come up with a plan and have already made the necessary arrangements"

"Oh, and what would that plan be" Joey asked raising an eyebrow

"That you and Mr. Kaiba are going to be living at his house for one week from today to next Friday" Mr. Yamato said with a smirk.

"WHAT" Joey and Seto yelled as they both shoat up from there seats

"I CAN'T HAVE THIS MUTT SLEEPING AT MY HOUSE LET ALONE STAYING AT IT" Seto yelled as his face got red with anger

"AND I CAN"T SPEND A WEEK WITH THIS JACK ASS EVEN IF YOU PAID ME 2,000,000 YEN FOR IT." Joey screamed

"You know I could always make it two weeks" Mr. Y said as he smiled when they both shut up

"How are you even going to now if I keep him in my house, no one's going to be watching use" Seto said as he crossed his arms over his chest and put on a smug look

"Ah, we thought of that and that is where your little brother comes in, he is going to call one of use if you do throw him out or kill him"

"Damn, I new Mocuba would agree to this, damn him to hell" Seto said as he made a fest with his hand

"Fine, I will stay at money bags house if it will shut you up and make you relies that we just plan don't get a long with each other" Joey said as he sighed and gave up trying to argue with him.

Seto also agreed with a nod of his head

"Good, now Mr. Kaiba's limo is waiting for you down stairs and Mr. Wheeler, your stuff is already at his house. Now, off you go" Mr. Y said as he sent them off with a wave of his hand. "Oh, and you don't have to come to school until Friday"

When they left Mrs. Allston smiled and said "Do you really think this will help them discover there feelings for one another"

Mr. Yamato smiled, "I sure as hell hope it does"

(At Seto's House)

Seto looked over at Joey as he got out of the car, _Boy am I going to have fun_, Seto thought with a small grin. As soon as he and Joey got out of the car, a very happy little boy came out to greet them.

"Hi Joey, hi big brother" Mocuba said with a grin as he gave Seto a hug and ran to Joey and gave him a high-five

"Hi Mocuba" Joey said as he caught him in a head lock and gave him a nogy

"Well, come on in and we'll show you where your going to stay" Seto said as he walked into the hug house.

Joey followed after him and Mocuba and was amazed at how big it was inside. He fallowed them up a set of stairs and down a fue hall ways till h they got to a door. "This is your room" Seto said as he opened it. Inside was a bed a desk with a computer and all kinds of stuff.

"Hey, by any chance can I use the computer" Joey asked as he put his stuff on the bed.

"Well it is in your room so I can't say no mutt" Seto said

Joey growled as he went to the door. "Well thank you but if you don't mind I have homework to do so just leave me alone you ass" Joey said as he slammed the door and screamed when he closed it.

Seto growled and walked to his own room that was a fue doors away and slammed it. Mocuba sighed as he put a hand to his fore head and shook it "This is going to be one looong week"

(In Joey's room)

Joey sighed as he sat staring at the computer trying to figure out what to write next in his English poem.

_**You look at me with an evil glare**_

_**I never know what to say to you**_

_**You seem so cold at times**_

_**It makes me shiver with want**_

_**I can't really say why**_

_**But….**_

Joey sighed again as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

_How can I write a love poem when the one I love is I the same house as me_

(Seto's Room)

Seto was typing away at his computer finishing of his homework

_**You gold eyes look at me**_

_**They are filled with hate and sadness**_

_**Your golden hair shines in the sun **_

**_As I stair at the beauty you are_**

_**You think you are unimportant **_

_**No life to another**_

_**No love in another's heart**_

_**You don't see the feelings I hold**_

**_In this cold heart of mine_**

_**I think about you everyday**_

_**And if you may hate my guts**_

_**I sure do love your heart**_

Seto sat back in his chair pleased with himself as he read over it. He saved it and went and got ready for bed.

_This is going to be a fun week_, Seto thought as he crawled into bed, _I get to spend a whole week with Joey, yes Joey, I only call him mutt when I talk to him but who new it was because I loved him_. Seto sighed as he started to drift of to sleep.

"That's it, this week I will tell him how I feel about him" Seto decided as he fell a sleep smiling

(Joey)

"That's it, I'm going to tell him how I fell one way or another" Joey said as he to drifted of to sleep

nFn

An: Dang that was a long chapter for me if I do say so myself

Seto: That is long but you have gotten better at writing longer chapters

Me: Wow I got a complement from seto (Smiles and hugs Seto)

Seto: (Pushes me off) ok ok, just hurry and get to the good part of the story

Joey: Ya, I want some lemon's

Me: AWWWWWWWW (pats Joeys' head) don't worry I put some in later ok

Joey: Ok, so please review and send me lots of cookies to eat.

Seto: Even if they have suger in them please send them, he is so cute when he is suger high (Hugs Joey)

Me: Ok, u heard them, just push the purple button down below and review review REVIEW…please


	2. Chapter 2: Food ala Food

A/N: well I got a lot of review and someone even gave Joey some cookies so I hurried up to put up the next chapter for you but first I would like to thank my reviewers

**MasterSpirit: I officially heart your story! It's so cute! There were spelling errors but that's okay! I'm not a gramatical freak! twitches But please continue! Or I will come after Joey's cookies!**

**sends Joey cookies**

**marik's dark queen: interesting! please update soon!**

**Black-Dranzer-1119: really good so far. i cant believe the teachers are setting two GUYS up and trying to make them get together. really funny idea update soon**

**FanLover: AW how cut the perfect punishment**

**Noom-Moonlight Wolf: hi ok first i have to say that i love your pin name. That s my favorite part of the movie and book. well except when Nevile thinks he killed Harry but that is completely off topic. Great story so far. I'm guessing that this will be a good laugh. After all it has Joey and Seto spending a week together while trying not to kill each other and/or ravish each other. I can't wait. well wee ya later.**

Me: thank you all (blows kisses) I love you all

Joey: and I must say the where very good cookies. I love you (blows MasterSpirit a kiss)

Seto: Hey…I thought you loved me (pouts)

Joey: awwwwwww (pulls Seto into hug) I do but you didn't give me cookies

Me: ok…well as you can see this chapter is about food

Joey: FOOD

Me: sigh, yes food because I was watching "Host Club" when I got this idea and if you have ever read it then you may get what I mean but I really hope you like it

Joey: Well hurry up and start the story then

Me: Ok I am going to start so Joey won't kill me. And please forgive me if there is bad grammar but ha, no one is perfect. Starting in 3, 2, 1…GO!

By: I love Malfoy as a ferret

Story: Hell or Heaven

**Chapter 2: Food ala food**

**&576$74&8GTo8&**

Joey groaned as he woke up to a rather annoying alarm clock, "ummmmm…what time is it" he said as he rolled over to face it. It kept on flashing 7:30 on it. He sighed as he closed his eye's and went back to sleep, or at least tried to. Not long after that a knock came at the door.

"Ugh…go away" Joey said as he hid his face in the pillow.

He heard the door open and close but he tried to ignore it. He then felt someone sit on the left side of the bed as it dipped under the person's weight. He felt a hand on his shoulder and that hand shacking him, trying to get him up.

"Come on Joey, it's time to get up. Your food is almost done" the voice said so soft and gentle Joey had to obey

Joey looked up with sleep still in his eyes. He sat up as he rubbed them trying to wake up. When he could see clearly (I can see clearly now, the rain is gone…sorry I had that song pop into my head) enough, he saw that the figure was no other then Seto. Joey blinked as he tried making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Seto was wearing a pair of black baggy pants with chains all on them and a red tank top. He also he a belt like thing on both of his arms and around his neck. Joey had to admit, Seto looked really good.

Seto smiled as he saw Joey look at him but quickly hide it. "Come on mutt" he said as he got up from where he was sitting turning back to his old self. "Your food is almost done and if you want to eat it I would suggest you hurry up because if not I am going to feed it to the dog…of course you would probably not mind having to eat with them" Seto said as he smirk when he saw Joey get made.

"Fine, I'm coming but I am not changing with you in here, and stop with the god damn dog jokes." Joey said as he got up and started to walk to his clothes. He picked them out and was about to change when he saw Seto still standing at the door way. He growled.

"I told you to get out of here you pervert" Joey said as he pushed Seto out and slammed the door

Seto laughed to himself as he walked down the hall way. "I have to admit, Joey is cute when he gets angry"

**$7&65&76**

Seto was in the kitchen cooking when he herd a sound of dog tags clinging together. Seto looked up to see Joey walk in wearing a pair of ripped and holey jeans with a red and gray stripped t-shit (I see a lot of the guys in these type of shirts except they are sweaters but it is spring close to summer so I thought I would put Joey in a t-shirt instead). He looked Joey up and down and couldn't help but stair…he looked so…adorable.

Joey walked over to where Seto was and took a set on one of the stools by the bar. "I didn't know you cooked" Joey said as he looked to see what Seto was making

"Yup, I sure do. Want to try" Seto asked as he held out the spoon with his hand under it for Joey to try

"No way" Joey said as he shook his head, "For all I now there could be poison in it"

Seto sighed as he pulled the spoon back, "Well I guess you won't be able to eat."

"WHAT"

"Yup, if you don't try it then you can't eat" Seto said smiling

Joey side and opened his mouth. Seto smiled and put the spoon in Joey's mouth. Joey moved his tongue around the spoon over and over trying to get ever last bit of what was on there. He had to admit it tasted very good. He sighed in disappointment when he felt the spoon slip out of his mouth.

"Well….what do you think" Seto asked a bit nervous

Joey thought for a minute and smiled "I really like it"

"Really" Seto asked as his eyes widened with disbelief

"Yes, what was that anyway" Joey asked

"Well," Seto said as he kneeled down to get a pan out of the cabinet, "I thought scenes Mocuba is at school I would make some chocolate chip cupcakes because if I don't he will eat the whole batter and also I love cooking" Seto said as he pored the batter in the pan

"You do" Joey asked in shock "You don't seem like the kind of guy who would love to cook"

"Well, I guess you don't know me very well then do you" Seto said as he smiled and put the pan in the oven

Joey smiled. _Not only is he cute but he is a good cook; anyone who didn't marry him at the first chance the got would be really stupid. In fact, any one you didn't make out or sleep with him would be really stupid_.

Seto turned back around and noticed that Joey was smiling at him. _Well I guess it's a starter_. Then he noticed that Joey had some batter on his cheek. "Hold on Joey", Seto said as he leaned forward "You have some thing on your cheek" Seto said as he lifted his hands and cupped Joeys left cheek, he used his thumb to get it off. He thought for a moment that Joey leaned into his touch but he thought that his mind was playing tricks on him. He pulled his hand away and licked the batter off his thumb. He had to admit…it tasted better this way.

Joey just stared at him as lust pored into his eyes. _That…was really hot, and he looked…really…really…what is the word, sexy. Oh my fucking god, I thought I was going to come there and then._

"Well I will call you when it is done" Seto said as he looked up at Joey and started to walk away. When he got to the doorway he stopped and turned around, "Oh yes, I am also making dinner so prepare for some more good food" Seto said as he smirk and walked away

Joey just smiled "I can't wait"

**&T&8&T&5Yg&5(**

It was nearing dinner time and Joey couldn't wait to see what Seto had cooked up. He was in the TV room watching…well…TV, when he heard Seto walk in

"Ok, dinner is ready know hurry up and get in here" Seto said as he smiled (You know…I just realized that he is smiling a lot)

Joey took no time in getting up from where he was sitting and running to the kitchen. He gasped as he walked in. The room was light with candles and had a thing of roses on the table. Joey had to admit it was weird.

"Come on Joey sit down" Mocuba said as he pushed Joey to the table

"Um…ok" Joey said as he sat down

Seto soon came in, sat down, and started eating. Joey soon fallowed sot and picked up his fork. As soon as the food touched his mouth his eyes widen in shock. The food was excellent. He then started to eat more and more and even asked for 2nds which made Seto very happy. When they where done Mocuba went to bed but Joey stayed down stairs to help clean up.

"That food was excellent, what was it anyway" Joey asked as he put a plate away in the cabinet

"Well, the first thing you had was a Cesar salad (love it), then you had some beef stroganoff (My favorite). Nothing really special. Why do you ask?"

"Because it was really good" Joey said smiling

Seto looked at him and sighed and shook his head as a little laugh slipped out

"What is so funny" Joey asked as he crossed his arms over his chest

"You never can eat with out getting something on your face can you?"

"What, I do where" Joey said as he lifted his hand. Seto reached out and gripped it surprising Joey

"No, let me get it" Seto said as he lifted his hand to cup Joeys left cheek. He moved his face forward and pressed his tongue on a spot near Joeys lips and licked it off

_Oh…my…god,_ was the only thing that ran threw Joeys mind as he tried not to moan out load in pure pleasure

Seto didn't stop there, he started to lick all the way down Joey's neck sucking on a couple of spots. Joey couldn't take it any more and he let out a moan that surprised Seto. Seto moved his lips to Joey and kissed it softly. Joey lifted the hand that Seto didn't have in his grip and put it behind Seto's head bring his closer. Seto got the courage to let his tongue out of his mouth and run it along Joey's bottom lip. Joey groaned as he let Seto in to explore his mouth. He let his tongue slip in and roamed around Joey's mouth as the hand that was on Joeys cheek slipped down to Joey's waist as he pulled Joey closer. Joey was lost in the daze of passion that he almost didn't feel Seto's hand slip in under his shirt.

"NO" Joey said as he pushed Seto away. Seto looked at Joey and he gasped as he saw the fear in Joey's eyes. Joey was shaking as he lifted his hand to touch his lips

"Ummm, I am going to bed. Good night" Joey said in a shaky voice and ran out of the room. He didn't stop running until he got to his room and shut the door behind him. He fell to the floor as single tears ran down his cheek. "What just happened" Joey kept on asking himself. "Why is he doing this to me" Joey asked to himself as he buried his face in his hands and fell to the floor, still crying

Down stairs Seto was sitting on the floor with his knees drown close to his chest as he banged the back of his head to the wall. "GRRRRRRRR...how could I have been so stupid as to let it get that far. DAMN DAMN DAMN!" Seto yelled as he kept hitting his head. He sighed as he stopped and looked down at the ground. "Now he will never look at me again" Seto sighed again as he got up off the floor "Well now I won't be able to sleep a wink after that" Seto then walked to his office and closed the door preparing for his sleepless night

**&yG875ug878T987Y59&t**

An: So what did you think about this chapter. It took me forever to write. This is the longest chapter I ever wrote for a story so be happy and review

Joey: Why did I stop him

Seto: Yes…I want to know that to

Me: Because it is only the second day

Joey: OH

Me: Yes, but please review and give me some ideas for the next chapter because I have no idea what to write. Also tell me if them making out was too soon because my friend thinks so but she didn't review my story so I am not going to listen to her. Until next time…

CANDY IS SPIFFY!


	3. Chapter 3: remember

**A/N: I would love to thank all of my reviewers to start with. I couldn't have done it with out you. You even helped me to come up with the next chapter for this too. I love you all.**

**MasterSpirit**- **You know...It never is too early to have to hot guys going at it. There has to be a better reason that Joey stopped Seto just because it's only the 2nd day... O, did Joey have a relationship gone bad in his past? Hmm...this is so intense...**

Oh! Thanks for the kiss Joey! In your face Seto!

**FireieGurl- that was so good and so cute Seto is really out of character but I like it it cute side of him lol update it soon**

**Me: Well lets remember that Seto is sort of trying to win Joeys love so of course he is going to be out of character and be nice. Surprising ain't it**

**Seto: I still can't believe you kissed her**

**Joey: Well you didn't give me cookies and I am going to give here another one because she helped Sarah come up with the next chapter (blows MasterSpirit a kiss)**

**Seto: Well at least she didn't give you cookies again**

**Me: Ok. Now on with the story. Please review. I hope you like. Oh, word of warning, this chapter may make you cry. I did when I read over it.**

**Title: Hell and Heaven**

**By: I love Malfoy as a ferret **

**Chapter 3: Remembering**

**B7tUIt&(&6**

The next day Joey did everything in his will power to avoid Seto. Every time he saw or heard Seto his heart would just crush and I would brake into tears. Joey was sitting on his bed drawing a picture when he heard a knock on the door. Joey gasped and looked at the door hoping it wasn't Seto. He put down what he was doing and walked to the door. He opened it just a crack to see Mocuba standing there. He breathed a sigh and opened the door all the way. "Hi Mocuba" Joey said with a smile

"Hey Joey…um, can I come in and talk to you" Mocuba asked

"Yup, sure" Joey said as he stepped out of the way for him to step in. Mocuba walked to Joey's bed and sat down as Joey sat down next to him. "So, what did you want to talk about"

"Um…this is sort of embarrassing but I was wondering why..."

"Yes" Joey asked

"Why did you push my brother away when he kissed you" Mocuba asked looking at Joey

Joey's eyes widened "You knew"

Mocuba nodded "Yep, Seto told me. And also he was mumbling about it a lot"

Joey sighed as his head fell back to look at the ceiling as memories came flowing back to him. He really didn't want to tell anyone but it may help him to tell Mocuba. "Do you really want to know" Joey asked as he fell back still looking at the ceiling

Mocuba nodded his head. "Yes"

Joey sighed again as he closed his eyes. "Well, it starts back 3 years ago (Joey is 18, Kaiba is 19). I was walking in to my house to be greeted by my boyfriend. I loved his very much you see and he was my first boyfriend so I was very happy. He then started kissing me and going farther then I really wanted to. He then moved me to the bedroom and pushed me down and then he jumped on me. I tried to push him off of me but he was too strong and he handcuffed my hands to the bed so I couldn't move. He started hitting me and even broke one of my ribs. He…" Joey stopped as a single tear ran down his pale cheek, "He raped me. I asked him why and he said my father paid him to do it to me. He never really loved me at all. He was just doing it for the money." Joey said as he sat up and walked to the window. "I am sorry if I hurt Seto's feeling and stuff but I don't know why he did kiss me. I really don't want to get hurt again and your brother has said he hates me more then once." Joey said as more tears came down and shaking hands rose to wipe them away. "I am just so confused" Joey said as he really started to cry and bared his face in his hands.

Joey felt a pair of hands tug at his shirt trying to get his attention. He turned around to be given a huge hug by a sobbing Mocuba.

"I am so sorry Joey. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories I just wanted to know why Seto was sad." Mocuba was able to chock out

Joey put his hands around the little one and rubbed his back. "It's ok Mocuba. It has really helped me to talk about it"

Mocuba pulled away and smiled at Joey as he wiped away a fue tears that were still on Mocuba's cheek "Ha Joey"

"Yes"

"Will you ever talk to my brother again"

Joey thought about it for a while before he sighed and looked into Mocuba's wet eyes. "To tell you the truth I don't know. I would love to but until I think things throw and figure out why he kissed me I may have to stay away from him for a day or so ok but I will start talking to him again just not right know. Ok"

Mocuba nodded as he gave Joey another hug before turning and leaving. "Oh, Mocuba" Joey said be fore Mocuba closed the door

"Yes"

Joey smiled "Thank you"

Mocuba smiled back as he nodded his head and left. (Mocuba must like to nod his head a lot)

Joey then got ready for bed and plopped back on his bed to finish his picture. He sighed as he started at his master piece. It was a picture of him and Seto sitting on the beach with him in Seto's arms as they watched the sun go down. He put his pad and pencil by his bed and turned of the light rolling on his back as he closed his eyes to fall into a deep sleep

**&hg&h&65Hy&**

Seto was sitting at his desk as he finished some paperwork sighing every so often when his mind would flash back to the face Joey made when he pushed Seto away and ran back to his room. Seto couldn't get that face out of his mind. He looked so scared. Seto then heard a knock on his office door hoping it was Joey he got up and opened it to be greeted by Mocuba. "Oh, hi Mocuba come on in" Seto said as he walked back to his desk. Mocuba came in, closing the door behind him, and taking a set in another chair near Seto

"Still can't get Joey out of your head can you"

Seto shook his head "It was so sad to see his face that way. He looked so sad, afraid, and upset it's hard to forget"

"Well I just talked to him and I know why"

Seto's eyes widened as he jerked his head to look at Mocuba, "You did. What did he say"

Mocuba sighed as he looked down at his feet "He was raped"

"WHAT" Seto yelled as his eye's widened

"He fell in love with a boy and got raped by him. His father paid him to." Mocuba said

Seto back fell against the back of the chair, as he put a hand to his mouth. "Oh my god. And his father paid this boy to do this to him" Seto asked to make sure

Mocuba nodded his head

Seto sighed as he got up and walked to a wall. He started to bang his head on it. "Stupid Stupid STUPID"

"Seto stop"

"If I had told him sooner that never would have happened to him damnit" Seto said as he banged his fist in the wall making it start to bleed. "Its all my fault"

"NO it not Seto" Seto stopped banging his head and looked at Mocuba "Joey doesn't blame you at all. He is just confused to why you kissed him. He said he will forgive you he just needs time" Mocuba said as he lead his brother back to his chair and sat him down

"Ok, thank you Mocuba. You always think of my happiness" Seto said as he kissed his brothers head and hugged him "Now go on to bed and hopefully this will sort out by tomorrow"

Mocuba nodded as he walked to the door and stop to turn back around (there we go again with the nodding) "He does love you, you know. I can't think of a better person for you so please give him some time"

Seto smiled "Thank you Mocuba. That means a lot to me and don't worry. IU will give him as much time as he needs to forgive me"

Mocuba smiled as he closed the door and went to bad as Seto himself got ready for bed

**&h&H8giU6G&**

Me: well there you go. I hope you like it and know my fingers are sore so be happy and review and please give me some more ideas

Joey: And give me more cookies

Seto: No, don't send them to him. He doesn't need to give any more kisses to people like MasterSpirit

Joey: You are just jealous

Seto: Yes and proud to admit it

Joey: Well, I may give kiss to other people but you and I get to make out (Sits in Seto's lap and stats nibbling at Seto's ear)

Seto: Ok send him some cookies

Me: ok you heard them so please review and send Joey Cookies. Until next time

CANDY IS SPIFFY


	4. ha guys

Ha guys

Look...I am sorry that haven't updated in a long time but that's the joy of high school. I also sort of have a writers block. If you want you can write the next chapter and it can help me. It can go anyway you please, but if any of you could be so kind as to do that, then I will finish it and dedicate the whole story to you.

Thanks you

Lots of love


	5. Chapter 4: Friends

Ok so here is chapter 5 and o want to give a big thanks to **Anita Kyro or Nikki **for writing this. LOVE YA!!!! I really hope you like this chapter. And don't forget to review.

**Chapter 4: Friends**

Seto had another restless night, but this time at least he tried to sleep. The only thing he could think about was the horrible thing that happened to Joey. He couldn't help but be grateful that Mokuba had told him what had happened to Joey. Seto intended on giving him the time he needed to get his thoughts and mind straight. He truly did love that golden haired boy and he would do just about anything probably everything he could for him. Even if it meant giving him his space to do what he needs to do.

"I know what I have to do and I'm going to do my best to give him what he wants and needs. Maybe we can start off as friends and then go from there..." he said out loud to himself as he looked out one of the many windows in his huge room.

It was night out and the sky was beautiful with lots of twinkling stars and the slight cloud rolling by in the distance. You could see it was a full moon and it just seemed like a beautiful night out.

'_That should work' _Seto thought. Then decided to go out for a walk. Maybe it would clear his mind and make him sleepy. He slid on his trench coat and walked out of his room and down the main stairs and out the front door. He went down the steps that lead to the huge driveway and then onto the sidewalk and started his walk.

As he walked down the sidewalk and watched the few cars going by, he noticed that he had walked into the park. The park was a beautiful place both at night and during the day. There were trees scattered as far as you could see and plenty of benches to sit on. Also there was a little lake which the moon reflected off of.

Seto walked over to a bench by the lake and sat down. He leaned back and looked up at the sky and the many stars.

'_Its so nice outside but I feel so horrible for what happened to him' _Seto thought.

"I hope that bastard got hurt or killed for what he did" he said aloud to himself and felt himself get angry.

'_There's no use and getting upset. It's already happened to him.' _He thought. After awhile, Seto felt a cool breeze and decided to head back home and go to bed.

On his walk home he just kept thinking about Joey. '_I hope I didn't scare him and I really hope he don't hate me.'_ He thought as he opened the door to his mansion and walked in and into the kitchen and made himself a glass of water and went up into his room. He got himself undressed and into some pajama pants, took a sip of his water and got under the covers. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

Joey on the other hand was awake in the room he had been told he was staying in. He had already gotten his pajamas on and was soon going to try his attempt to sleep without having the dream of the night he was raped. He started to get bored and decided to get online and hope to talk to his sister Serenity.

_softspoken00_: hey big brother how are you doing over there at money bags house?

notamutt: I?m doin? ok I guess sis.

_softspoken00_: it's good to hear that Joey. I miss you already :(

notamutt: I miss you too Serenity. It's not that long ya know. It's just till Friday. So cheer up:)

_softspoken00_: yeah. I know big brother. Just till Friday. That better be the last day you stay there cause I'm going to miss you if your still gone then.

notamutt: ok Serenity, I get the point.

_softspoken00:_ so have you told kaiba how you feel about him yet??

notamutt: no... not yet. I'm just not that sure if I want a relationship yet after what happened with you know who.

_softspoken00_: ok joey just be careful over there ok? I'm gonna head off to bed I'll try to talk to you later or something.

Notamutt: ok. Sleep good sis I'll talk to you later.

_Softspoken00_:) you too. Night

Notamutt: night

_Softspoken00 has signed off?_

Joey soon followed his sister and signed off as well. He got up from the chair and went over to the window as his mind once again flowed right back to dinner, the kiss, and the memory of being raped. He started to hate having to think about it, but it's what he needed to do right? He started to think it was a bad idea to like him. He knew in his heart that he loved Seto, but he wasn't for sure if he could put his heart and feelings on the line again, like when he trusted his ex-boyfriend. We all know how that turned out.

'_Maybe we can just be friends. Then maybe I could get more comfortable with the situation then' _he thought as he sighed and walked over to the bed and laid down on it, placing his hands behind his head. Before Joey realized he was asleep and morning had already came and gone as it was now late in the afternoon when he awoke by a soft knock at the door.

"ughh.. Why it is someone was always at my door waking me up" he said and shifted so that he could place his head under the pillow to drown out the sound of someone at the door. He then heard the door open and the person come in.

"Good afternoon sir. Here is your lunch and you have fresh clothes lying on the bed for when you are ready." The maid said cheerfully and happily as she walked over to the bed and sat a try of food on the bedside table. Joey knew she probably hated her job. Especially if it meant having to hear Seto yell all the time and the slamming of the doors when someone got angry.

"Uhh. Thanks" he said lifting his head, which made the pillow slide off his head and tumble to the floor.

"Mr. Kaiba has given me strict orders to make sure you at least eat one meal a day or more. Also I must make sure you get anything you need and would like to have on your stay here at the Kaiba Mansion" the maid explained to Joey as she picked up the pillow and placed it back onto the bed.

"Uhh... ya don't 'ave to do 'hat ya know" he said as he got out of the bed and rubbed his face and combed a hand through his golden hair.

"It's my job Mr. Wheeler." The maid said and gave a slight bow and exited the room closing the door behind her. He then got up and got himself dressed and at his lunch that he could tell Seto, himself, had made. The wonderful taste is what gave away his amazing talent for cooking.

Meanwhile on the other hand Seto was up and typing away at his computer doing what the C.E.O. always did with his work when he heard a soft knock at the door. His heart raced for a second thinking that maybe, just maybe it could be Joey, but then he remembered that Joey said he needed time to think and clear his head. So he immediately pushed that thought out of his head so he would do what he made himself promised to do. Keep him out of his head until Joey was ready to talk and ready to either start a relationship or just ready to be friends. Either one he would accept if it meant still being some what close to the golden haired boy that made him want to be nice and want to be with him all the time. He knew that that was not likely to happen right now so, he just needs not to think about it.

"Come in!" he shouted angrily as whomever it was had interrupted his work and kept his typing away at the keyboard, ignoring the person who had been knocking at the door. When that person heard that cold voice they opened the door slowly and walked in. Seto paid no attention to the person coming in as his eyes were focused on the computer screen and his work that he had to get done ASAP.

"Jeeze do you have to be such an ass all the time" Came the all too familiar voice of none other than our golden haired boy, Joey which walked across the room and took a seat on one of the many chairs in Seto's office.

Seto, once the voice registered in his brain, stopped typing and just stared at the screen. He was trying to figure out if he should respond to it or not, but eventually he came back with something to say as usual.

"Maybe I'm such an ass all the time because I'm constantly being interrupted by people when I'm trying to do my work. I am a C.E.O you know." He said rather coldly but not really meaning to be that way especially to Joey.

"You think I'm stupid or something and that I don't know that you money bags are the damned C.E.O of your damn business? Well Kaiba I know you are the C.E.O and I know just how much of an ass you can be." He said just as cold as Seto was being. Even though Seto didn't mean to act that way it's just something he hasn't had much of a chance to change yet. It was something he was trying to work on and would do his best to improve.

The arguing soon came to a stop and they sat in nothing but silence for a while. Then the both of them spoke up at the same time and said the exact same thing.

"I have something to say"

"You go first" they both said again at the same time.

"Fine. I'll say what I have to say and then you can go" Joey said. Kaiba nodded his head in agreement and prepared himself to listen to what the golden haired boy had to say.

"I'm guessing that Mokuba has by now, already told you what happened to me and why I acted the way I did at dinner the other night. Correct" he said looking at the C.E.O in the eyes as he spoke to him.

"That's right, Mokuba told me what happened with your ex-boyfriend" he said and noticed Joey wince at the thought of it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring" he started to say but was cut off by Joey.

"No... Seto its ok. I need to get used to it" he said and took a deep breath to calm him self and to ready him for what he was about to say. But then his nerves got a hold of him and he all the sudden thought it was a bad idea to even suggest that they be friends. He then walked around Seto?s desk and looked out the pretty huge window that was behind Seto and looked out at the scenery. From Seto's view, he could see pretty much all of his property. The gardens, the pool, and even some of the city could be seen from that window. It was simply beautiful.

Seto watched Joey move around his desk and look out the window. He could tell that whatever he wanted to say he was seriously rethinking it.

"You know Wheeler? I mean Joey. You can tell me anything that's on you mind. I'd gladly listen to what you have to say." He said and reached his hand out to touch Joey's shoulder but then moved his hand back down to his side where it belonged, thinking it wouldn't be a good idea not to touch Joey, seeing how the last time it scared him and made him run to his room.

Joey noticed that kaiba was going to touch his shoulder but then his face changed and he moved his hand away. _'Knowing Seto he probably thought that I didn't want his touch.' _Joey thought.

It probably took joey about 15 minutes of silence before he decided to do what he came to do. Which was to tell Seto that they should just be friends for the time being until he became comfortable with the situation.

"Seto? there is something I need to say." He said and turned to look at him.

Seto looked back at Joey and said, "Ok go ahead you can tell me anything"

Joey nodded. "I think that we should just be friends for a little while until... I get, you know, uh, comfortable with us." he said and then reverted his face back to the window, afraid that Seto would be angry or upset with his decision.

"Of course Joey, I understand and I was thinking the same thing." Seto said and smiled slightly. That was music to his ears. Joey didn't hate him and he was willing to be friends with him. He didn't expect the brown eyed and golden haired boy to want to jump strait into a relationship, especially after what happened between him and his ex-boyfriend.

When Joey heard Seto say that he understood and that he wasn't angry and even thought the same thing it made his heart jump for joy. Joey turned his head to look at kaiba and noticed his slight smile, and couldn't help but give a slight smile back at him.

Things were going to be ok now. Joey even started to trust Seto more and trusted that he would take things slow at least until he was ok and ready to start a relationship. Staying with him wouldn't be as bad as they thought it would be.

(end)

ok thats that chapter. so i hope you like it. I enjoyed reading her work. The next ine should be up soon. So please review.


	6. Chapter 5: New beginning

AN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...another chapter. AND i would like to give a big thanks to **Anita Kyro...**I LOVE YOU. Anyway...i hope you like this chapter...which i did not write by the way. But review and i hope you enjoy.

After the talk Joey had with Seto he felt more comfortable around him. He stayed in Seto's office just looking out the window while Seto was busy back at work with the papers he had to get done for his company.

Seto was starting to get a headache from all the stress he was putting on his self both from worrying about Joey and working. Now that Joey had told him that he didn't hate him and just wanted to be friends for the time being.

"Thank you Joey for trusting me enough to let me be your friend for now" Seto said as he got up out of his chair and turned off his computer and stood next to him.

"No problem Seto. It's the least I could do. I mean your not the one who raped me and made me the way I am now" He said as he looked over at the C.E.O who nodded at his comment.

"Im going to go for a walk I should be back for dinner" Joey said and moved away from the window and walked to the door and opened it.

"See ya later.." he said as he walked out the door and went down the stairs and out the door.

Seto watched the beautiful boy leave his office and then watched him as he walked down the driveway and onto the side walk through the window he had just been looking out before the golden haired boy had left. Seto put his hand on the window as Joey soon disappeared from his view.

"_All I want to do is touch you. Just hug you to take your pain away. I just want to be with you but I know that you aren't ready for that. Not after what that guy did to you?" _Seto thought as he rested his head against the glass of the window.

Seto's head started to pound as his headache had gotten worse. He then walked over to the desk and pushed a button on the phone and waited for an answer.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" came a lady's voice from the speaker on the phone.

"Get me some asprin and a glass of water. Bring it into my office" He demanded and pressed the button again to end their conversation.

Soon enough the lady that was just on the phone came rushing in with what Kaiba had demanded to have right away. She knocked on the door then entered before Seto had the chance to answer with one of his rude and cold comments.

"Here is your asprin and water Mr. Kaiba, sir" she said and handed him the two pills and the glass of water.

"Thanks.." he said with the same coldness he used with all the people that worked for him.

He really didn?t care for them seeing how they always interrupt his important work or just to tell him something that he never cared about. He noticed that she was still standing there staring at him.

"Why are you still here? All I asked for was this now LEAVE!" he yelled at her.

He watched her jump and then say "sorry Mr. Kaiba" and ran out of the room which made him smirk.

He loved to scare the hell out of his workers. It made him sorta happy when they'd try to get out of his sight and avoid him in the hallways so they would remain that way until he needed them for something again.

Seto placed his glass of water on his desk then walked out of his office, shutting the door behind him. When he stepped out into the hallway he saw mokuba run down the hallway in a hurry.

"Little brother why are you running?" he said as he stepped in front of him to stop him in his tracks.

"Oh sorry. I have a date with this really hot girl. I promised her I would take her to the arcade in the limo. I'm gonna be late" He said and moved to the side and took off down the stairs and out the front door.

Seto just rolled his eyes as he watched his brother. What could he expect Mokuba was a teenager. That's what teenagers do. After he heard the front door slam closed, he walked down the wide hall that had all kinds of pictures and decorations to his room.

Once he was at his door he turned the knob and opened the door and stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

He walked across his huge room to his closet where he pulled his black shirt over his head and through it onto the floor. Then he took off his black jeans and left them lying on the floor, along with his boxers. He always just leaves his clothes lying on the floor so the maids can wash them.

He walked into the closet and got him out some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. He laid his clothes on the counter and took a second to look over himself in the mirror.

Then he turned the knob on the wall of his pretty big shower and got the temperature just right. As he stepped into the shower his mind started to wonder about Joey. Was it such a good idea to just let him go by himself? Something could happen to him.

Seto shook the thought out of his head and grabbed the soap from the soap tray and started to rub the soap all over his body. He put the soap back where he got it and stepped under the warmth of the water and washed the soap off his slim, muscled body. Once all of the soap was off he just stood under the water thinking.

Joey was still trying to find his way back to the mansion. He doesn't know the streets as well as he thought he did.

"I have no idea where I am" he said and looked around trying to see if he recognized any thing that was around him.

He saw a few small houses built to house about four people at least and some stores that were closed and a few rundown. It didn't look like it was a nice place to be, so he walked a little faster.

After a few minutes he started to realize where he was and got more comfortable. He took a glance down at his watch.

"Oh shit! It's like 5 minutes till dinner" he said and started to run in the direction of the Kaiba mansion.

Seto had just got out of the shower, when he remembered about dinner. "Damn it!" he said and got dressed as quickly a possible.

He ran out of the bathroom and out of his room. He ran down the very beautifully decorated hall and down the stairs. He almost tripped a few times but caught himself just before he fell. He ran into the kitchen and asked his cooks to whip up something quick. Then he relaxed and took a deep breath.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. He laid his head on the arm rest and sighed. He didn't feel like doing much but just laying and feel like crap. He was tired and his head was still hurting. Obviously the medicine he took earlier wasn't working.

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. It was only about a half hour later that a cook came into the oversized living room and woke Seto telling him that he had prepared chicken alfrado and it was done and waiting for them to eat and left the room. Seto set up and rubbed his eyes, when mokuba came into the room.

"Hey big brother it's nice to see your awake now!" he said cheerfully.

"When did you get here?" he said

"When you were sleeping" He said, "you kept saying stuff in your sleep about Joey. You said something was wrong.."

"It was just a bad dream don't worry about it. Speaking of Joey is he back from his walk yet?" Seto asked.

"No I looked earlier but he's not here" He said and walked into the kitchen to eat.

Seto sighed. _'He probably doesn't want to be around me'_ he thought and laid his head back on the arm rest and looked at the wall.

Joey couldn't run anymore and was walking in the direction of the Kaiba mansion. He was still a long ways away. There was no way he could make it in time. So he just decided he wouldn't be in such a hurry.

His mind had been going over a thousand miles a minute. All Joey could think about was Seto, Seto, Seto. What was up with him? Ever since he decided to just be friends with Kaiba he could only think of him being more than a friend. Which scared him in a way. He started to like Kaiba in a way and he knew he just wasn't ready, but in a way he was.

Seto got up and looked through the window to see if he could spot Joey any where. He was no where in sight. Kaiba started to wonder if he should go looking for him.

_'But what if he doesn't want me to do that?' _he thought. He slipped on his jacket and went outside, where the limo was waiting.

(end)

sorry its a little short and it took so long. hope its good. I've got some things planed for the next few chapters.

-anita kyro-


	7. Chapter 6: You wouldn't, would you?

An: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had a lot of school work to do and a big project over my spring break. Oh…and I wrote this chapter. Also, sorry if this chapter is short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Any Yugioh characters

**Chapter 7: You wouldn't…would you?**

Joey sighed as he rounded another corner. He was still thinking of what happened today. He had to admit…he was happy that Seto and him have become friends but he couldn't help thinking that he wanted it to be more. Of course he would wait to see how just being friend with him ended up first.

He stopped and looked around trying to remember the way to Seto's house. _Hmm…I think if I take a short cut down the alley I will be close by,_ Joey thought as he turned down the alley.

As Joey was walking he thought he heard some foot steps. He turned but saw nothing there. He shrugged it off and started walking again. He then started to here the foot steps again but there was more this time. He started walking faster but the steps seemed to be doing the same. Then he went into a full out run, trying t get out of the alley as fast as he could. He was close to the end when a person stepped out in front of him knocking Joey on his back.

"Well, well, well…look who it is" the person said

Joey gasped as he looked up "Dad"

The person stepped into the light so you could see a men no older the 45 wearing baggy close and he looked like he hadn't showered in weeks.

"Yes Joey…it's your dear old dad. So how is that rich guy treating you?"

"Fine…what do you want anyway basterd" Joey said as he stood up

"Tsk tsk tsk….what a way to talk to your father" Joeys dad said as he put a hand on Joeys shoulder. Joey slapped it off

"You…are NOT….my father" Joey said as he tried to get past

One of hid dad's goons soon grabbed him and put both of his hands behind his back, putting an arm around Joey's neck.

"Now come on Joey, be nice. Would you do your dear old dad a favor and steal some money from that rich guy"

"Never"

"If that's the way you want it Joey, fine. But don't forget what happened last time you where this close to someone. He could do the same thing to you that that other boy did. Think about it" Joeys dad said as he walked away

Joey was about to say something when he got hit on the head and blacked out.

Seto had been riding in his car for sometime not seeing his blonde friend anywhere. 'Maybe he went back to my house and I am just worrying' Seto thought as he told his driver to head home.

He was driving past an alley when he saw someone with blond hair laying at the opening.

"Wait driver, stop" Seto said as he soon got out of the car when the driver stopped.

He ran to the person hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. He kneeled down next to them and turned them over. He gasped as he saw that it was Joey. He had many cuts and bruises all over him and his clothes were ripped and slashed.

"Joey….JOEY" Seto said as he shook Joey seeing if he could wake him up. He got no reply. He felt around for a pulse and sighed when he found one. He picked him up bridal style and carried him back to his car.

Uh…..were am I

Joey felt someone's hand brushing a bang off his face and a wet cloth being out on his fore head. Joey opened his eyes to see that he was in a well light room lying on a bed. He turned to see Seto wrapping up one of his wounds.

"S-Seto"

Seto looked up and smiled as he finished tying the bandage and sat on the side of the bed. "Ha, how are you feeling?"

Joey sighed as he closed his eyes "Everything hurts"

"Well, luckily the bump on your head isn't that big and your cuts stopped bleeding so you have no serious wounds" Seto said as he ruffled Joeys hair. Seto wanted to ask Joey what happened to him but thought he could leave it until Joey got better. Seto got up and walked to the door about to leave when he heard Joey call his name.

"Seto"

"Yes" Seto said as he turned his head

"Um…never mind"

"Ok, but if you need anything to hesitate to ask" Seto said as he continued to walk to the door. He was about to leave when he heard a sob. He turned to see a tear run down Joey's cheek. Seto ran to him and sat down next to him.

"Joey, what's wrong" Seto said as he wiped the tear off Joeys cheek. He was surprised when Joey jumped up and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. Seto soon got over his surprise and put his arms around Joey, rubbing his back. "Shhhh…its ok Joey. What's wrong"

Joey continued to cry and pushed his face more into Seto's shoulder. "Seto…you…..you wouldn't do anything bad to me…like rape me or something like that…would you"

Seto gasped as he was surprised by the question. "Why would you think I would do anything like that to you"

"Because…I ran into my father in the ally way...he asked me to steal some stuff from you. I said no. He then told me what happened last time I was this close to someone…saying that it may happen again if I stayed with you"

Seto looked down at Joey, who was still crying and was now shacking. He held Joey closer rubbing his nose in Joey's hair, whispering soothing words in his ear.

Once Joey calmed down, Seto pulled away from him and put his hand under Joeys chin, holding Joeys face up to look at him. "Joey, I would never, not even in a million years, not even for a billion dollars, do anything to hurt you. Ok"

Joey nodded as he once again laid his head on Seto's shoulder; closing is eyes as he sighed. Seto was surprised, but he didn't mind. _Maybe he just needs a shoulder to cry on_, Seto thought as he rubbed Joeys back. When he was sure that Joey was asleep, he laid Joey down, moving a bang off of his face. He bent down and kissed Joey's head, pulling the covers up on Joey. He then got up to leave, making sure Joey was comfortable.

"Seto"

"Hmm" Seto said as he turned to see Joey looking at him.

Joey smiled. "Thank you" Joey said as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Seto smiled too. "You're welcome Joey" Seto said as he closed the door behind him and walked back to his room to get some sleep.

An: YAAAAAAAAAA…I actually wrote a chapter….I got off my last ass and wrote a chapter. I really hope you like it. And yes, I know they are supposed to be friends and stuff but think of everything in a friendly manner, not in an 'I love you' manner. I really hoped you liked this chapter. Know all you have to do is push that purple button and review. Thanks . 


	8. Chapter 7: The date and confession

AN: I am sooooooo sorry that it took me forever to update the story but there was SOL's to study for and projects and I got grounded and end of the year exam's and then I went to an anime convention…so ya….not a lot of time to work on this. But guess what…I made it long…and there may be a lemon in the next chapter…it depends on where I want to take the story after this. Hope about this…I will let you guess vote on where I take the story next. Should I make it longer or put a lemon I the next chapter and have that be the end. You guys get to vote. Anyway…I hope you like it.

Chapter 8: The date and confession

Joey woke up the next morning to the smell of food under his nose. He opened his eyes to see Seto bringing in a tray of food for him.

"Good morning" Seto said as he walked over to Joey

"Morning" Joey said as he sat up

"I thought you might be hungry after yesterday and because of your wounds you shouldn't be moving around much" Seto said as he set the tray in Joeys lap. It had a plate of eggs and bacon with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you" Joey said as he took a bit of his eggs. "Mmmmm….this is really good" he said as he took another bit of the eggs.

"Well that's good" Seto said as he smiled "Well, I will leave you to eat in peace now" Seto said as he got up. He was about to walk away when he felt a hand grab his wrist. He looked to see Joey hand holding his wrist and him looking at him "Joey…"

"Please…could you stay with me" Joey said as he looked down, his blond bangs hiding his eyes

Seto blinked but smiled at the same time. "Ok" Seto said as he sat next to Joey. Joey finished eating his food and put his tray aside. What happened next surprised Seto as Joey laid his head on Seto's shoulder and sighed. Seto looked at the blond to see his eyes close with a small smile on his face.

"Ha Seto," Joey said after a fue minutes of silence, "I was wondering…w-would you….would you like..."

"Yes" Seto said as he urged the blond on

"Would you like to maybe go to the zoo with me today" Joey said as he blushed

Seto gasped as he looked at Joey. Was he asking him out on a date? He couldn't help but laugh at the cute face that Joey was making. "You know…I think I would like that" Seto said

Joey looked up at him "Really"

Seto laughed "Yes, I haven't been to the zoo scenes I was a kid, but not today. Today you stay in bed and rest until you are feeling up to walking around a lot." Seto said as he got up and urged Joey to lie down

"But I am feeling better" Joey said as he pouted

Seto could only smile at Joey's attempts to get him to change his mind. "We can go tomorrow ok" Seto said as he pushed Joey down on the bed and pulled the covers on him. "But right know you need to rest, I will come and check back up on you later ok" Seto said as he moved a stray strand of blond hair off of Joeys face.

"Ok" Joey said as he closed his eyes

Seto smiled as he picked up the tray and closed the door behind him, leaving the blond to rest.

As soon as the door was closed, Joey opened his yes and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

_Maybe I really do like him….I mean; I did just sort of ask him on a date… I just don't want to get hurt again…but Seto said he wouldn't and I know he would never break a promise…I will just have to see tomorrow_

With that in mind, Joey closed his eyes and went tot sleep

**///////jhkjdshf;ajdsf;kjfv;pousdfbg;kjdfbg;u;kdfjbg;soidf/////////**

The next day, at 8:00 in the morning, Joey came running down the stairs, already dressed and ready to go.

"Come on Seto, you said we could go today" Joey said as he tugged on Seto's arm

Seto laughed. _Just like a little kid_. "Yes I know I did but can I at least finish my breakfast and get dressed" Seto said before he took another bit of his pancakes

"But I want to go know"

_Not a kid….more like a 5 year old_

"Please Joey, just let me finish my breakfast, get dressed and then we can go ok" Seto said looking at Joey

Joey sighed "Fine"

Seto smiled as he finished his breakfast and went to go get dressed. He came down in a pair of black pants and a black button up shirt. He went to the door to see Joey already there.

"Now can we go" Joey said

"Yes, now we can go" Seto said with a smile

The day had been really fun. Seto couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun and laughed so much. Joey looked like he had a lot of fun too. Seto was very surprised that the whole time at the zoo Joey had his arm wrapped around his. _I guess this is sort of like a date_ Seto thought with a smile. After the zoo Joey asked if they could go get some ice cream at the parlor down the road by the pear. Seto agreed and they ordered there ice cream and went and sat on one of the benches by the pear.

"Mmmmm…this taste so good" Joey said as he took another bite of his chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. (my favorite)

"Well, I am glad you like it" Seto said with a smile as he took another bite of his fried ice cream (my other favorite)

"Thanks for taking me to the zoo and stuff Seto. I really liked hanging out with you" Joey said with a smile as he got up to throw away his trash

Seto smiled "Ya…I don't think I ever had that much fun" Seto said as he through his trash to the trash can and got it in

"Really? But…what about when you where younger? You and Mokuba must have done a lot of stuff together" Joey asked as he looked at Seto

"Nope…not a thing" Seto said with a sigh as he leaned back on the bench. "We where orphans so we really didn't get to do much and or step dad was cruel and would always have me doing stuff that if I didn't complete it he would send us back to the orphanage"

"Oh" Joey said as he looked down at his feet

Seto looked at Joey and smiled "No need to feel bad for me…I had loads of fun today. Thanks" Seto said as he leaned over and kissed Joey on the cheek

Joey jumped in surprised and looked at Seto, who just smiled, with wide eyes.

"Sorry…just couldn't help myself" Seto said as he got up "Shall we go" Seto said as he started walking

Joey nodded and fallowed just a little farther back from Seto.

_Why…why do I feel so happy_

Joey looked at the back of Seto

_Should…should I really try…..but what if I get hurt again…no…Seto said he would never hurt me. But…should I really try to love again_

Joey looked back up at Seto and smiled

_Maybe…maybe I could try it...at least if I get hurt…I will know that it was not my fathers doing…but my own_

Joey walked faster. Catching up to Seto and took his hand. Seto jumped in surprise and looked down to see Joey smiling as he leaned his head on Seto's shoulder with a sigh and closed his eyes. Seto smiled as he lased there fingers together and they continued walking back home.

**///////jhkjdshf;ajdsf;kjfv;pousdfbg;kjdfbg;u;kdfjbg;soidf/////**

It was late at night and everyone was in bed asleep except one. Seto lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Seto sighed as he moved to look out the window to see that it had started raining and thundering. I really load flash of room lit up the room and after fallowed a big boom and within 5 sec. the door to his room fling open.

Seto looked up to see Joey standing in his door way looking terrified

"Joey…what's wrong" Seto asked as he sat up in bed.

"Umm…"Joey said as he started to play with his fingers "I…I just came to make sure you weren't scared my the storm"

"No…I am fine" Seto said

"Oh" Joey said as he looked at his feet

There was silence until another big boom came and them Seto looked down to see Joey clinging to him with his face pressed into his shoulder, shuddering. Seto rapped his arms around Joey and rubbed his back wall trying to calm him down.

"Seto…can"

"Yes?"

"Can I…stay with you tonight"

Seto looked down to see Joey looking up at him. His eyes looked so scared and they where glossy as if he was about cry. Seto smiled as he nodded, moving the covers down for Joey to come under. Joey went under the cover and instantly put his arms back around Seto, holding on to him for dear life. Seto smiled as he put his arms and Joey and held him close to him.

There was silence for a long time. All Seto could here was the ticking of the clock, Joey breathing, and the occasional crash of thunder when Joey would twitch and move closer to Seto.

"Seto.."

Seto looked down to see Joey with his eye's open "Yes"

"Umm…I don't know how to say this but…umm…I was wondering if you know…"

"What"

"If you wanted to try the whole…boyfriend thing out"

Seto's eyes widened as he looked down to see Joeys looking at him. Joeys eyes held love, worry, and fear. Afraid that Seto would reject him. Seto laughed as he kissed Joeys forehead.

"I would love to but shouldn't I be the one asking you out" Seto said with a laugh

"Well…why don't you" Joey said with a smile

Seto smiled as he took one of Joeys hands into his own. "Joey…will you be my boyfriend. Go out with me, get spoiled rotten, and be loved so much you won't know what do" Seto said

"Yes….i love you Seto Kiba" Joey said as he leaned his forehead on Seto's

"And I love you Joey Karsuya" Seto said as he leaned forward and kissed Joey

Joey sighed as he moved his hands up and put them around Seto's neck. Seto moved to roll them over so he was on top of Joey. Seto ran his tongue over Joeys bottom lip who opened willingly to Seto's prowling tongue. Joey moaned as Seto tongued him, moving it around his mouth. Seto liked all the sounds that Joey was making as he moved his tongue around, tasting all of what was in Joeys mouth, loving the feel of Joeys tongue sliding against his. Seto moved on hand and started pushing it up Joeys shirt but stopped when a hand grabbed his. Seto pulled away to look at Joey.

"Seto…I…I'm not ready yet…I still need a little time…sorry"

Seto smiled as he brushed a bang off of Joeys face "I understand Joey…I am not going to preacher you into anything you don't want to do"

Joey smiled as Seto moved to his side and pulled the covers up to cover them. Joey moved close to Seto as Seto put his arms around Joey and held him close to him

"Seto…"

"Hmm" Seto asked as he rubbed his nose in Joey's hair

"…I love you"

Seto smiled and kissed Joeys head "I love you too. No get some sleep ok"

But Joey had already fallen asleep with a smile on his face. Seto smiled as he too fell asleep to dream of his blond and what was in store for them.

An: See…I made it really long. Now…remember to vote on weather I should do the lemon next chapter and end the story or if I should make it longer. And if you want me to make it longer give me some ideas on what to do. Thanks

Now push that button and get a cookie and a kiss from Joey or Seto .


	9. Chapter 8: OMG

AN: Ha guys. I have decided to make this longer. Lots of people said the last chapter was rushed and I should make it a little bit longer and I agree with them so I am making it longer. Sorry people who reviewed and wanted the lemon this chapter but I thought it would be better to stretch the story out a little more. I hope you like it and I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed. Thank you.

Disclaimer: God…I haven't done one of these in a long time….ya…don't own anything except the story idea….i am flat broke from going to an anime convention so I don't think even if I did have money it would be enough to by Yugioh…..so yes

**Chapter 8: OMG**

As the sun shown throw the window, Seto awoke to a hand running throw his hair, the owner of the hand humming a soft lullaby. Seto smiled, he could get used to being woken up like this. Seto opened his eyes to see Joey there, smiling down at him. Joey leaned down and gave him a light kiss before he laid back down and snuggled up to Seto.

"Good morning" Joey said as he rubbed his face in Seto's chest

"Mmmmm…good morning" Seto said as he rubbed his nose in Joeys hair breathing in the sent. It smelled like ginger bread, and it was making him hungry.

"So, do you have anything to do today" Joey asked

"Hmmmm" Seto thought for a moment, "Well I do have to go to the office for a bit and then come back and spend time with you…that's about it" Seto said as he kissed Joeys forehead.

Joey giggled at that and sat up to get dressed. He laughed when he heard Seto whine, begging him to stay longer. Joey quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before heading downstairs, planning to make breakfast for them.

**_9e7fiuefgpa978wegrjiwq3ergp;8743rajebr2q38rge_**

After Seto got dressed in his usual suit, he went down stairs and to the kitchen to see Joey making some pancakes for them. Seto smiled as he went and put his arms around Joey's waist from behind, feeling him jump as he did so. Seto laughed as he kissed Joey on the neck.

"Smells good" Seto said as he rested his head on Joeys shoulder.

"Well, it's almost done, so could you go and wake Mokuba up for me please so his breakfast doesn't get cold." Joey said as he kissed Seto's cheek

"Sure" Seto said as he let go of Joey to go get Mokuba but not before kissing Joey on the cheek.

In a fue minutes, Mokuba came running into the kitchen, hoping on the bar stool, ready to eat.

"Good morning Mokuba, I hope you are hungry" Joey said as he went and got some stuff out of the fridge to put on the pancakes

"I sure am" Mokuba said

"Now, what would you like on your pancakes and how many" Joey asked

"Um…four pancakes with butter and syrup please"

"Coming right up" Joey said as he turned to fix Mokuba his pancakes

"And what would you like Seto" Joey said as he sat the plate in front of Mokuba who started to eat his food in big bits

"I will only have one pancake with strawberry syrup on it (yum, my favorite)"

"Ok" Joey said as he fixed Seto's meal and then went and fixed his

_**u3hrp8wyerwhe0r8y23h5420834y[08y)YWA[48h3**_

After they all had finished there meal, Seto had to go to work.

"Bye Seto" Mokuba said as he hugged his brother

"Bye Mokuba, now be good for Joey ok" Seto said as he ruffed his brothers hair

"Don't worry, I will. I may go over to Yugi's later on"

"Ok, just tell Joey when and remember to take your cell phone with you"

"Ok" Mokuba said as he ran back up stairs to go to his room

Seto smiled as he walked up to Joey and put his arms around Joeys waist "Don't worry, I won't stay long. I will be home a little after 1 and then we can go and do something together ok?"

"Ok" Joey said as he put his arms around Seto and gave him a hug.

As he pulled back from the hug, Seto leaned forward and kissed Joey, getting a sigh from the boy as he ran his tongue over his lips. Joey opened his mouth granting entrance and moaned as Seto invaded his mouth. They continued kissing until they both needed air and pulled away from each other slowly. Seto smiled as he saw a faint blush on the blondes cheeks and he leaned his forehead against Joey's.

"I love you"

Joey smiled "I love you too"

They gave each other one last little kiss and Seto went to work.

**_kjegfuwer;oi8qtypw935rhbw;keyr943h5kj23hr9_**

Joey was in the living room reading a book (wow…Joey reads? O.o) when Mokuba came in the room with a backpack slung over his shoulder

"Ok, I am going to Yugi's now. Here is my cell phone number if you need me. Do I need to be home at a certain time" Mokuba asked as he handed Joey a piece of paper

"No, but I will call you when Seto comes home if he does ok" Joey said as he stood up from the sofa

"OK" Mokuba said as he went to the door

"Be safe ok, I don't want your brother killing me because something bad happened to you" Joey yelled out to the door

"Don't worry, I won't. I will call you when I get to Yugi's ok"

"Ok, have a fun time and tell him I said hi"

"Ok" Mokuba said as he closed the door

_**oih34[08hewrh349850984rfhem,nr9pd8fhlkqe4qw-305823p4r**_

It was getting close to the time Seto said he would be home and Joey had nothing to do. Mokuba had already called him to let him know he was at Yugi's house and talk a bit to Yugi and the gang and now had nothing to do.

"Well, I guess I could go and make launch but knowing he will most likely take us out to launch or something….hmmmm"

Just then the door bell rang

"I wonder who that could be, maybe its Seto" Joey said with a smile as he Jumped of the sofa and ran to the door opening it.

"….Dad?"

AN: duh duh duuuuuuuh….oh…cliffy. Sorry this is a short chapter but I am still trying to figure out what to do next. If you have any suggestions, let me now ok?

Now just hit that purple button and tell me what you think and I will give you a cookie.


	10. Chapter 9: He loves me, end of story

**AN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I am finally updating. Everyone rejoice!!!! It took me forever to update but I finally did, I hope you guys like this chapter. It is not the best one that I have done but it is still an update non the less.**

**I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story so far. You have no idea how much all of the reviewsa you guys give me mean to me. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters**

**Chapter 9: He loves me, end of story**

"….dad"

"Hello my boy" Joeys dad said with a grin

Joey tried to close the door but his father put his foot in the door, pushed the door back, knocking Joey over in the process, and came in anyway. Joey backed away as his father closed the door and locked it. Joey quickly got up and turned to run away but his father caught both his wrists, stopping him from escaping.

"So, this is your new boyfriends' house huh" Joey's father said as he held Joeys wrists behind Joeys back

Joey didn't say anything. He tried to get free but his father had a strong grip on him.

Joey's father laughed as he felt Joey struggle "Trying to get away from me huh. Come on now Joey, why would you want to get away from me" Joeys father said as he turned Joey to look at him, "After all…I am your father" his father said as he licked Joeys cheek, "And I now you liked it when I fucked you" his father continued as he ran his free hand down Joeys chest

"No….get away….dad, stop it…you're drunk" Joey said as he shivered at his fathers touch

"Come on Joey…I now you want to get me some of your fags stuff right"

"NO….please…leave me alone" Joey said as he once again tried to get away

"You now that boy is just using you right"

Joey blinked as he looked at his dad "….what"

"All he needs you for is a quick fuck and then kick you out in the streets, he doesn't really love you. Who could love someone like you?"

Tears started coming from Joey's eyes

_He's right…who would love someone like me…maybe I-NO…what am I thinking, Seto loves me, he told me himself, and I love him_

"NO, Seto wouldn't do that you sick fuck" Joey yelled as he kicked his father in the shin

Joey's father growled at this and hit Joey in the face. He took a rope and tied it around Joey's wrists and hit him again, knocking Joey to the ground. Joey's dad pulled a knife out of his back pocket and cut Joey randomly many times. Joey tried to get away but his dad kicked him in the stomach and then the head and he blacked out. Joey's dad laughed as he picked Joey up of the floor.

"Now, my son. You are going to help me get some money by being my hostage and having your little boyfriend pay 10 million for your release. And of course, wall I wait, we can have some fun" Joeys dad said as he kissed Joeys cheek and started walking to the door.

Just then the door banged open and Seto walked in "Joey, I'm ho-…"

Seto stopped mid sentence as he saw his puppy in the arms of a man, bleeding and out cold with his writs tied back. Seto growled as he dropped his briefcase and charged at the man, hitting him in the face, and grabbing Joey as the men dropped him as he fell to the ground

"Who the hell are you" Seto asked

"What does it matter to you, you fag"

"Because you hurt my puppy and anyone who hurts my puppy will die" Seto said as he put Joey down and hit the man again. Seto picked up the man by the color and throw him to the wall.

"What do you want with him huh" Seto yelled as he gapped the man harder by the throat "What do you want with him"

"I was just trying to save you"

Seto looked at him with confusion "What"

"He is my son, he was just going to use you and after a quick fuck he was going to take some of your stuff and leave. I was just trying to help"

_What…Joey wouldn't do that……would he…I-WAIT A MINUTE…what in the hell are you thinking. Joey loves you and you love him. End of story._

"You fucking liar" Seto said as he hit the man again "You fucking liar. Joey's not like that, he wouldn't leave me unless he had a good reason. He's not fucking like that" Seto said as he hit the man again, knocking him out

Seto called security and they came and collected Joey's father and took him off.

Seto on the other hand, took Joey to his room where he tended his wounds and waited for him to wake up. As he sat there he was thinking over what Joeys father said.

_Joey would never do that. I now Joey, he would never do something like that….but then again…I don't know Joey that well. He may do something like that._

Seto looked at the blond and moved his hand to his face to push a stray blond bang off his face.

_But when he said he loved me the other day…the look in his eyes…I could see that he meant it…I was stupid for thinking such things_.

Seto smiled to himself as he ran the back of his hand on Joey's cheek

Just then Joey's eyes opened. He looked around the room, wondering where he was. He sighed when he saw Seto sitting there. He grabbed the hand the was on his face and rubbed against it. Seto smiled as he leaned down and kissed Joeys forehead.

"You ok?" Seto asked as he leaned his forehead on Joeys

Joey nodded and put his arms around Seto and brought him into a hug. He sighed as Seto's face rubbed against his neck and kissed it. "Seto?"

"hmmm"

"You love me….right"

"Of course I do"

"So, you are not using me"

Seto gasped at this question and lifted his head to look Joey in the face. He saw fear in Joey's eyes. He sighed as he kissed joeys cheek and held Joeys face in his hands. I have no idea what your father told you but there is no way in hell that I would do that to you, especially not after what happened to you"

Joey smiled "Thank you Seto. Did my father do anything to you?" Joey asked as he looked up and down on what he could see of Seto to make sure there was no brusies or cuts

"No, he didn't but I did quiet a number on him" Seto said with a smile as Joey laughed at that "But you need your rest so I will leave you for now" Seto said as he tried to get up but Joey pulled him back down on top of him

"No, you are going to stay here with me." Joey said with a smile as he closed his eyes and rubbed his face in Seto's chest

Seto sighed but smiled all the same. "OK, but you need to get to sleep" Seto said

"Ok" Joey said as he smiled and closed his eye "…Seto"

"Yes Joey" Seto said as he pulled up the covers and laid down by Joey

"I love you"

Seto smiled as he kissed Joeys head "I love you too"

Joey sighed and snuggled closer falling asleep on Seto with a small smile on his face

**AN: Ok, so that is the end of this chapter. I think the next one I will do a lemon and then 2 more chapters. Now, it may take me a fue weeks or so to update but school starts next week for me so let's just see how it works out. Thanks again for your reviews. **

**Now, go push that purple button and make me update faster . **


	11. Chapter 1o: I think I'm ready

AN: *Looks around*….um….hi. *scratches back of head* long time no see. *doges Sweeny Todd razors* I know, I know….I haven't updated in forever but you see…this year has been hard for me. I am in my senior year of high school, applying to collages/still looking at collages, trying to figure out what I want to do with my life, doing a lot of the chores because my mom and older brother are both in collage, family issues, and other stuff. So I haven't had time to think of what to do next in this story but I finally got a free Tuesday night to write it so I hope you like it.

**Chapter 10: I think I'm ready ((LEMON CHAPTER!!!!))**

The birds sang a mellow song as the sun began to shine through the curtains of Kiba's and Joey's room. Seto was the first to wake up and smile as a breathed in deeply and sighed. He turned to see Joey still asleep and couldn't help but laugh as Joey had drooled on the pillow (….ok). Seto simply leaned down and kissed Joeys forehead.

"Hunny…time to wake up" Seto softly whispered in Joeys ear

Joey groaned as he turned to his side "…..5 more min. mom" Joey said with a grumble.

Seto sighed. That's the one thing bad about Joey….never was an easy person to get up in the morning unless food was involved. Seto looked down at Joey and couldn't help it when his dark eyes started to trace the curves of Joey's side.

_God…he looks so edible….what I wouldn't give to j-STOP…get that thought out of your head, we wait until Joey is ready_

And man was it hard to wait.

Seto smirked as an idea popped into his head.

_We may not do it know but I can try something that will still make him moan to get him up_

Seto leaned close to the blond's neck and brushed some stray blond hair away from his neck. He then leaned in and started kissing Joeys neck. He heard Joey's breathe hitch and decided to go a little further. He stopped at one spot and started sucking on it as he ran his hands up Joey's side. Joey started panting and couldn't help but lean to give Seto more excess to his neck. Seto smirked at the reaction and went on sucking only harder this time. Joey couldn't hold it any longer and let out a moan. Seto grinned and let go of Joeys neck noting with satisfaction that he had make Joey moan and that there was a hickie on his neck. "Come on hunny, time to get up" Seto said as he throw back the covers and hopped out of bed, stretching.

Joey opened his eyes and sat up in bed. "Haven't you heard about just waking up a person normally." He said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

"Ya, but I have never seen it done were it worked" Seto said as he got out of bed and stretched. Joey couldn't help but let his eyes travel over Seto's toned and well built body. Joey couldn't help but want to touch his body, wondering what lay beneath his boxers, as his eyes glazed over in lust. Then Joey blushed once he realized what he was thinking and looked away.

_What the hell is wrong with me, sure he is my boyfriend but I mean…we hated each other, admitted we love each other, started going out, had an encounter with my father, and now I just want him to throw me down and fuck me into next week…in a span of what…5-6 days…damn hormones_

Joey shock his head and quickly got out of bed and dressed before heading downstairs to get breakfast started. He went into the kitchen to already see Mokuba sitting on a bar stool watching some TV.

"Ha Mokuba" Joey greeted as he out an apron on

"Morning Jou" Mokuba said

" 'Jou'…were did that come from" Joey asked walking to the stove

"I don't know. So what's for breakfast today" Mokuba said as he turned on the stool to look at Joey with a smile

"I was thinking an omelet. Do you want to help" Joey said as he got out the pan and bowl needed

"Sure" Mokuba said as he jumped off the stool and went to go and get the eggs

"So what do you want in yours"

"Hmmmm….bacon and ham"

"Ok, I think we can do that" Joey said as he turned on the oven

Seto had just finished taking a shower and getting dressed for work when he came down to a sit in the kitchen that he couldn't help but smile at as he leaned on the door frame. His love was behind Mokuba helping him spill the ingredients on the pan making sure not to spill any.

Later on tonight when Joey was getting ready for bed and Seto was finishing up work Joey had time to think.

_This morning…what he was doing to me…it felt so good…I think…I want to make love with him…but when we do…will he still love me?_

Joey's thoughts were interrupted when Seto came into the room yawning. Seto looked at Joey to see his with a confused face. "What's wrong love?" Seto asked as he walked over to Joey. Joey blushed at what Seto called him.

"Nothing…I was just thinking" Joey said as he looked down at his hands.

"You sure" Seto asked as he sat down next to Joey and kissed his forehead

"I was wondering if you really love me" Joey blurted out before he had time to stop. Joey slapped his hands over his mouth

Seto looked at Joey "What"

Joey slowly removed his hands from over his mouth "Do you really love me? I know I have asked you so many times before but…if…if we made love….would you still love me…or would you cast me aside like a play thing once we were done and you got your release" Joey asked as he looked at his feet.

"Joey…lay down"

Joey looked at Seto with a confused looked but did what he was told. Seto then laid down on him and slowly leaned forward and kissed him. Joey was surprised but slowly closed his eyes and put his arms around Seto's neck as he slowly kissed Seto back. Seto then opened his mouth to run his tongue along the seam of Joey's lips. Joey opened his mouth to let Seto take over his mouth with his tongue. When the needed to breathe Seto slowly pulled away and opened his eyes to see Joey looking at him. "Joey…I love you with more love then anyone knows love. There is no way that I would just through you aside like some rag doll. You are beautiful, kind, sweet, strong, brave, intelligent, never afraid to speck your mind, and you are very passionate about the things you love. I…I want to spend the rest of my days with you and only you…right here…next to me."

"Seto..." Joey gasped as he heard Seto's words. He knew then and there that this was the right thing. "Seto…I want you to make love to me"

Seto gasped "Are you sure Joey…I just want you to be sure you are ready for this"

"Yes…please" Joey said as he ran the back of his fingers across Seto's cheek

Seto smiled "As you wish my dear" Seto said as he leaned forward and slowly kissed Joey.

Joey sighed as he opened his mouth to let Seto's tongue into his mouth. Joey moaned as Seto mapped his mouth out with his tongue. Seto slowly pulled away from Joey's mouth and started to kiss down Joey's jaw bone to his neck were he started biting and sucking at random places all along the column of his neck. He loved all the sounds that Joey was letting out. Especially when he started biting Joeys right ear and sucking behind it. "You sound so sexy" Seto whispered in a husky voice as he licked Joeys ear.

Joey gasped as he heard Seto's husky voice. It sent a shiver down his spin. Joey soon felt Seto started to unbutton his shirt and he didn't want to be left behind so he started to pull Seto's shirt off of him. When both of there shirts were off Joey pulled Seto back down into a deep kiss loving the feeling of skin on skin contact.

Seto left Joeys mouth and started moving downward. He stopped at Joeys left nibble and started to lick it. Joey gasped and through his head back in pleasure. "Seto…" Joey moaned as Seto moved to give the other nipple the same treatment making them both pointy and erect.

Seto's hands started to move down Joey's sides and then one hand went to the edge of his pj pants and started pulling them down slowly. He finally got them off and all that was left between him and his desire was Joey's boxers. He looked at them and was surprised to see a wet spot on them. He laughed as he looked at Joey. "Looks like you really want this" Seto said with a smirk as Joey blushed.

Seto then took his hand and pulled Joeys boxers off and couldn't be happier. His glazed eye's started looking Joey up and down as he took in the body that was Joey. Joey blushed at Seto's heated gaze and closed his legs and put his arms around his chest to hide himself.

"Come on Joey" Seto said as he moved Joey's hands away. "You shouldn't hide yourself from me" Seto then slowly pride his legs apart. Seto leaned down and ran his tongue down Joey shaft. Joey gasped as he bucked into Seto's mouth. Seto smirked at the reaction he received and put his whole mouth around Joey's length and put both his hands on Joeys hips so we wouldn't buck and gag him.

Joey moaned load as Seto licked and sucked at him. Joey started running his fingers through Seto's hair as he pushed Seto to take more of him into his mouth.

Seto loved the taste that was Joey. He couldn't get enough of that taste. He wanted more, for Joey to drawn his mouth in that taste but he new that he had a better way of getting Joey to orgasm.

Joey whimpered when Seto pulled away.

"Don't worry love…things are going to be getting better" Seto said with a smirk as he stripped himself of his pants and boxers and raised his fingers to his mouth to start sucking on them.

Once he was sure they were wet enough he lowered them to Joey's entrance sliding one finger in. Joey gasped as he felt something enter him. It hurt a little but was more uncomfortable then anything. As Joey started to relax Seto then pushed another finger in and started scissoring his entrance.

As Joey got used to the feeling it started to feel really good. As Seto fingered him, he hit something that made Joey's eyes grow wide and his back arch as a jolt of pleasure hit him hard. "Seto" Joey said breathlessly.

"Mmmmm…I think you're ready for something better" Seto said with a smirk as he removed his fingers from Joey. Seto took the lube left over on his fingers and put it on his cock. He lined it up with Joey's entrance and with one swift move he pushed his cock all the way in to get the pain over with.

Joey closed his eyes and bit his lip as he was over come with pain. Some tears fell down his face and he relaxed a little as Seto came up to his face and kissed the tears away. "It's ok hunny. It will get better soon. Just tell me when you are ready" Seto said while looking Joey in the eyes with love.

After a while, which felt like forever for the two men, Joey nodded at Seto, telling him it was ok for him to move. Seto nodded back and slowly pulled himself out before pushing back in. He started a slow rhythm, not wanting to hurt his love. It was hard for Seto not to go faster when Joey was so tight around his dick but he would wait for Joey. Joey came first before his own pleasure.

It still sort of hurt at first as Seto started to move slowly in and out of him but soon Seto hit that place inside him and he felt nothing but pleasure as he arched his back with a load moan. "Seto…more"

Loving Joey's reaction, Seto started to move a little bit faster inside of him as Joey requested.

Joey moaned loader as Seto started moving faster but he wanted more. He couldn't get enough of the pleasure that Seto was giving him. "Seto…harder…faster please!" Joey moaned closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck, and wrapping his lags around Seto's waist to bring him closer.

Seto did as he was asked and started pounding into Joey as he leaned forward and started sucking on Joey's neck.

All you could hear in the room was moaning from both man, ass slapping against pelvis, panting, names being called, the bed creaking, and skin covered in sweat moving against one another. It was pure ecstasy for them. Joey couldn't get enough of the feeling of Seto ramming his cock into him and moaned load to show he loved it. Seto couldn't get enough of the sensation of Joey wrapped around him and the sounds Joey was making were driving him crazy.

Soon, and much too soon for either men, they started to feel themselves getting closer to the end.

"Seto…I'm close" Joey moaned as he looked Seto in the eyes.

"Me too love…let's come together" Seto panted as he leaned down and gave Joey are hard, passionate kiss.

At the same time Joey came with a load scream calling Seto's name as his cum came flying out and landing on his and Seto's chest. Seto moaned out Joeys name as Joey's walls clenched around him and his cum spread deep into his love.

Not being able to stay up, Seto fell on top of Joey as each tried to regain there breathe and cool down from the explosive orgasm that they both shared. Joey pulled Seto's face towards him and gave him a deep kiss as Seto moved to slid out of Joey and lay down beside him. When they broke apart from the kiss they were both smiling.

"I love you Katsuya Jonouchi"

"And I love you Seto Kiba"

AN: WOOT!!! One more chapter and then it is done. And aren't you happy with me. 6 pages on Microsoft word and a word count of a little over 2,400. That is my present for not updating in forever. I will make sure to update a whole lot sooner for the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of my second attempt at a lemon and of the chapter. So until next time, see ya!

Seto and Joey pop out of no were: We'll be waiting for you! ((…I've been watching too much Ouran High School Host Club))


End file.
